


A Luthor and a Super Babysit

by MyCatIsMyEditor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kidfic, Kinda, Pre-Relationship, Some Fluff, SuperCorp, There's a Bet, They're babysitting.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/pseuds/MyCatIsMyEditor
Summary: While babysitting the littlest super Kara and Lena enter a bet with Nia over whether they can convince the media of National City that they are on the verge of starting their own family. Not that they are because they're just best frends. It's just a little harmless fun that involves them going out to dinner together... and sleeping in the same bed... and feeding each other. It's not like there's actually something between them. No, that would be... ridiculous. Right?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 150
Kudos: 784





	1. A bet is made

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended this to be a one shot but I've broken it into three parts so the chapters aren't wildly different lengths. I'm currently bashing my head on my desk over the ending because it's not clicking properly. Hopefully the concussion kicks in soon and it can be posted tomorrow.
> 
> Also Americans, please know that it caused me actual pain to use the word diaper. It's a horrible word and I hate it. I just wanted that on the record.

“Alex you’re not the only person I can trust in my life with a baby,” Kara said with a sigh.

“Kelly-”

“Is busy looking after you. Alex stop making a fuss I can handle him and you’re not the only person I know. Remember I do have these things called friends.”

“Supergirl can’t disappear for two days or fight with a baby,” Alex grumbled.

“She won’t. Relax Alex I’ve got this. Worst case scenario I just drop him off with Nia for an hour.”

Alex sounded like she wanted to object but a groan followed by what was definitely retching prevented her. Kara made a face.

“I’m going to go to brunch. Look after yourself,” Kara said hanging up.

She put down her phone and turned to look at baby Jonathon.

“Well Auntie Alex is sick so we’re going to go see my favourite person in the whole world,” she said smiling at him.

Jonathon gave her a very gummy smile and kicked his legs. Kara double checked she had everything she’d need in his bag and slung it over her shoulder. Picking him up she headed out choosing to walk instead of fly. She had time to spare and Jonathon was a fairly relaxed baby especially when held. Arriving at L corp exactly on time she headed straight up waving to the security as she passed. 

Jess looked at her in surprise as she stepped out of the elevator holding Jonathon.

“Hi Jess, is Lena free?”

“Yes she was just reviewing some things…” Jess said slowly her attention very much focused on Jonathon.

Kara smiled and walked into Lena’s office giving the woman herself a smile and a wave as she did. Lena looked up smiling and then froze for a second confused. Kara walked over and turned so Lena could see Jonathon’s face.

“Lena Luthor meet Jonathon Lane-Kent.”

“Ah, the youngest member of your family. Hello Jonathon,” Lena said smiling at him. 

Jonathon did a little wriggle that Kara took as approval. Lena put aside her papers and rose.

“Noonans?” Lena asked putting on her coat.

Kara smiled and nodded as Jonathon wriggled some more. It seemed he had good taste. They headed out once more waving at Jess as they passed. Jess’ continued confusion at the presence of an infant overruled her usual professionalism as she stared. 

“So babysitting for Clark and Lois are you?” Lena asked as they got in the elevator.

“Yes, they needed an emergency couples getaway according to Clark. Which I suspect means Lois was tired of having everyone dropping by to see the baby. The woman is a force to be reckoned with and she hates how everyone keeps checking in on them.”

“Who would risk the wrath of Lois Lane?” Lena asked with a laugh.

“Her father apparently. He thinks she’s mellowed now she’s had a baby. He also thinks he should be the one to babysit now he’s retired and keeps coming by to see they’re caring for his grandson properly. Lois is close to murder so Clark is taking her for a nice vacation somewhere hot, relaxing, and far from her father or sharp stabbing implements.”

Lena laughed.

“Who’s covering in Metropolis then?”

“Interestingly J’onn, assisted by James.”

“Ah so I’m guessing Alex is your backup while looking after the littlest super,” Lena said holding out her hand for Jonathon.

Jonathon grabbed her finger shoving it into his mouth and chewing on it. Lena smiled shaking her head at him as the doors opened. Lena apparently entertained by Jonathon’s attempt to chew her finger off at the knuckle didn’t try to retrieve it. Kara took a deep breath and looked over at Lena. 

“Alex caught some kind of bug overnight and has been… very ill.”

Lena glanced up and gave her a smile.

“I take it she was but now is not. So who’s your backup for when you get a call?”

Kara sighed. 

“Well uh, honestly I hadn’t planned, um…”

Lena chuckled softly as they made their way onto the street.

“If you need you can drop him with me.”

“Really?” Kara asked excitedly.

“Sure, I’m not very busy over the next two days. I can do paperwork and wipe up drool at the same time. It’ll be just like a board meeting only with less misogyny.”

Kara laughed. Lena gently retrieved her now wet finger from Jonathon’s clutches.

“So how goes that article on the bike path squabbles?”

Kara rolled her eyes.

“I swear the lower the stakes the dirtier the tactics.”

Lena laughed.

Standing in line at Noonans Jonathon suddenly decided he was done with everything and begun crying, loudly. 

“Uh…” 

Kara looked down at him frozen for a moment not sure what to do. Normally she would just walk him around or fly him somewhere but that wasn’t really an option in a crowded restaurant. 

“Has he been fed?” Lena asked.

“Like a fifteen minutes ago,” Kara said quickly. “And it’s still an hour until his regular nap time.

“Hand him over,” Lena said.

Kara complied ignoring the various irritated looks people were throwing them. The irritation quickly turned to confusion. She saw a couple of phones come out. Apparently people recognised Lena. Lena positioned Jonathon over her shoulder and started patting his back. He squirmed but soon quietened significantly. Kara blinked at Lena as she begun to slowly move from side to side. Lena noticed her staring and gave her a confused look.

“How did you do that?”

“Process of elimination. He’s having trouble digesting his breakfast.”

“No I mean how did you know what to do?” Kara said motioning to her.

Lena rolled her eyes.

“Kara I am one of the youngest CEOs of a fortune 500 company, I have two PhDs and-” Kara crossed her arms. “Okay fine Jack had a sister and we involuntarily babysat her kids a lot. It’s why they stopped talking actually. Every week she would randomly turn up while we were working hand me the baby and let her three year old twins run through the lab. She’d say how her babysitter had measles or something and she had an appointment. Then she wouldn’t come back for five hours. It was trial by fire for us all. Sometimes literally. I’m pretty sure Jack had nightmares about a burning Thomas the tank engine for years.”

Jonathon had quietened to small whines as he squirmed. Kara looked from Jonathon to Lena.

“Okay, so you need to tell me the story behind that. But more importantly Lena you’re successful, beautiful, rich, and good with kids. How are you single?” she asked shocked.

Lena laughed and shrugged.

“One my last name is Luthor and two I’m a workaholic,” she said. “I don’t have time to date.”

Jonathon convulsed and Lena sighed heavily as she felt the sticky warmth of baby vomit cover her neck and begin sliding down her back. Jonathon seemed happier immediately. Kara looked at the mess now covering her friend and gave her a very apologetic look. 

“How much was that shirt?” she asked.

“Including tailoring, six hundred,” Lena said.

Kara pulled a face and Lena laughed.

“Just get me a blueberry muffin and we’ll call it even.”

“Deal,” Kara said turning to the server.

“Three sticky buns, a blueberry muffin, one caramel-”

Lena walked over to an empty table and sat down ignoring the vomit now halfway down her back she shifted Jonathon so she could look at his face.

“It’s because I’m a Luthor isn’t it,” she said narrowing her eyes.

Jonathon shoved his fingers in his mouth and smiled. Lena sighed.

“I see you’re definitely your father’s son,” she muttered.

Kara arrived with their table number and rummaged through her bag to find the baby wipes. She put them on the table and Lena handed over Jonathon. She started cleaning what she could off her neck. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” Kara said.

“It’s okay Kara. I expected he’d cover me in something at some point. It’s just what babies do. On the scale of disgusting things I could have been covered in, vomit is pretty low.”

Kara nodded still feeling a little guilty and looked at Jonathon. 

“I think he aimed too,” Kara muttered watching Lena shift her shirt to clean more of her back. “You’re supposed to be nice to her. She’s the good Luthor.”

Lena chuckled.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I watched a child projectile vomit all over mother dearest?”

Kara looked up smiling.

“No. Tell me everything, in detail.”

Lena smiled.

“We were visiting the Luthor children’s hospital. One of those look how good we are paying for your kids health care things. Lex had spent an hour playing with some of the older kids, he brought a new gaming station and things like that to win them over. I was standing there being pretty and Mother handed me this child, maybe three years old. He was very relaxed and kinda cute so I stood there holding him politely for the cameras as his mother watched. Lex came over to say hi and get a few nice pictures of us being generous. Anyway, I felt him tense and I get worried. Lex must have seen it coming because he ducked and this kid projectile vomited right over

Lex and onto Mother’s face.”

Kara started laughing. 

“Best part, it was all caught on camera. Lex and I used to send each other the footage whenever she started to drive us up the wall.”

“Please send it to me,” Kara pleaded.

“Unfortunately it doesn’t seem to exist anymore. I’ve looked.”

Kara sighed disappointed. Their order arrived and Kara picked up a sticky bun with one hand eating it as she cradled Jonathon in her other.

“Back to your being single though,” Kara said.

Lena sighed.

“Really Kara? When have I ever needed someone to make myself happy?”

“I’m not saying you need someone I’m just wondering why you don’t have someone,” Kara said.

There was a reason for that but Lena wasn’t about to confess. Well not really. 

“If you ask the tabloids I have you,” Lena said smirking at her.

“Really? They’re still running that story?” Kara asked scrunching up her face in that adorably confused way that always made Lena melt a little.

“Do you remember when we took a walk in the park and you bought that bouquet of flowers for Nia as a congratulations on her series about gender in alien cultures?”

Kara frowned.

“Vaguely.”

“Yes well apparently you wearing a white dress and carrying flowers next to me in a dark suit was enough to conclude we’d gotten married that morning.”

Kara choked on a mouthful of sticky bun and Lena laughed.

“Hey Kara! Lena!” 

Nia waved from the counter and smiled at them. They waved back as she hurried over. She stopped looking at Jonathon confused.

“Why do you have a baby?” Nia asked.

“Nia Nal meet Jonathon Kent. Clark and Lois’ son.”

Kara turned him around so Nia could see his face.

“Aw cute baby,” Nia said smiling.

Nia wriggled her fingers at Jonathon. He looked at her and gave a little kick.

“Hey Nia did you know the tabloids think Lena and I are married?” Kara asked returning Jonathon to his previous position. 

Nia scoffed.

“Oh my God Kara,” Nia said with an eye roll. “No one actually believes you would marry Lena.”

“Hey! I would totally marry Lena, she’s amazing,” Kara protested.

There was a moment of silence then Lena was laughing and Nia was just shaking her head as a dozen people turned to look at them. Kara tried not to blush but it was too late. She quickly focused her attention to Jonathon ignoring Lena’s continued laughter and Nia’s exasperated sigh.

“Kara no one thinks you’d marry Lena because you look too straight. It’s not Lena, it’s you.”

Nia waved her hand to indicate Kara.

“She’s got ambiguously bi look that comes with designer clothes and enough confidence. Which you pull off really well by the way.” 

Lena gave Nia a nod and a wink.

“See, bi,” Nia said indicating Lena. “You on the other hand scream straight. You’re every girl next door and it’s all… yeah no. You’d have to kiss her in public before anyone would actually think you’re together.”

Lena had now finished her muffin and was starting on her coffee with a small smile as she watched Kara glare at Nia.

“I bet you we can get a story going about us starting a family before Clark and Lois return,” Kara said pouting.

Lena coughed almost spitting up her coffee as Nia laughed.

“I bet you a twenty you can’t. I’ll be generous and give you a week. No one will buy Lena is thinking of starting a family.”

Now it was Lena’s turn to glare at Nia. Nia smiled back and sipped her own coffee.

“Challenge accepted,” Lena said.

Nia looked her over carefully.

“No public statements, it all has to be inferred. No buying stories, and no going around loudly talking about it.”

“No forcing it, agreed.”

They shook and Kara added her hand then Jonathon’s on top.

“Agreed,” Nia said fist bumping Kara the Jonathon. “Well I’ll see you both later.”

Kara turned back to Lena as Nia made her exit.

“I guess we’re going to be spending a lot of time together today and tomorrow then.”

“Is that a problem?” Lena asked smiling at her.

Kara quickly shook her head smiling back.

“I’m actually kind of looking forwards to it,” Kara said with a smile.

“Shall we do dinner tonight. Somewhere expensive where we’ll be photographed looking all domestic with the baby?” Lena asked.

“If it’s expensive doesn’t that mean they won’t let us bring him?” Kara said worried.

“Kara, I’m Lena Luthor. Trust me they wouldn’t dare refuse me service. I’ll have Jess make the booking.”

Kara smiled and was momentarily distracted as Jonathon decided he wanted to try and throw himself at the ground. Lena held out her hands.

“I’m pretty much done. Hand him over and enjoy your sticky buns.”

Kara did so with a smile. Lena settled Jonathon in her arms. 

“Did you bring any of his toys?”

Kara rummaged in the bag again and handed over a small stuffed bear. Lena offered it to Jonathon and he started chewing on the ears.

“So tell me what pain Andrea has caused you this week. Is she still trying to find a way to shove you into fashion?”

“I may have pointed out that considering her opinion of my wardrobe my covering fashion is probably not in her best interest,” Kara said.

Lena smiled.

“What did she say?”

Kara sighed heavily.

“Maybe having to look at actually fashionable people will finally teach me the importance of neutral colours.”

“White and cream are neutral colours,” Lena said.

“Thank you!” Kara said.

They stopped in the lobby of L Corp Lena carrying the now sleeping Jonathon. 

“Come on hand him over,” Kara said just slightly louder than normal. 

A couple of people glanced over and noticed their CEO. Lena sighed heavily.

“He’s so cute though.”

“I know right,” Kara said moving closer to look at Jonathon asleep in Lena’s arms. Several phones were already out and Kara made sure they got a good angle of her and Lena smiling at the sleeping Jonathon. “But you have a company to run so give the baby back.”

Lena sighed.

“I can run my company and hold a baby Kara. It’s not hard.”

Kara laughed and carefully took the still sleeping baby from Lena.

“Get your own baby,” Kara said as Lena pouted.

“Maybe I will,” Lena said quirking an eyebrow.

Kara laughed and a faint blush tinged her cheeks.

“Go run your company woman,” she said giving Lena a gentle push.

“Okay I’m going. I’ll see you for dinner.” 

Lena leaned over pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek and giving Jonathon one last look before she headed for the elevator smirking as she saw several people turn to watch her go.

Arriving back at her office she saw Jess watching her curiously. 

“Jess could you make a booking for Kara and I at Lucrezia for seven thirty, oh and have them put us on the terrace we’ll have the baby. I would hate for anyone to be disturbed by him.”

Jess blinked and nodded looking at her computer. She seemed to make up her mind and looked back at her boss.

“If I may Miss Luthor, um… what’s with the baby?” she asked.

Lena laughed.

“Kara’s babysitting for friends. But more importantly Nia Nal might have suggested to Kara that no one would actually think the two of us were planning a family because she looks too straight. So we’re out to prove her wrong.”

Jess made a choking noise.

“Are you alright Jess?” she asked frowning.

Jess nodded quickly.

“Anyway so we’ve got two days with the baby to make the tabloids think we are. We’re just not allowed to force it.”

“I’ll make sure to let it slip to a reporter today where you’re eating,” Jess said.

Lena smiled at her.

“Thank you Jess. Somewhere trashy if possible.”

“No problem, uh Miss Luthor?”

“Yes Jess?”

“I don’t wish to cross some kind of boundary but it would be helpful to know…” 

Lena looked at her waiting as Jess hesitated.

“Yes?” she prompted.

“Are you in a romantic relationship with Ms Danvers?” Lena blinked in surprise. “It would just help clarify, as to uh…” 

Jess seemed to be struggling so Lena took pity on her.

“If I was in a romantic relationship with Kara would I work until nine pm six days a week?”

“Uh… you did with Mr Olsen,” Jess said cautiously.

Lena gave Jess a sad smile.

“I wasn’t in love with James.”

Jess opened her mouth then closed it sudden understanding hitting her.

“Oh.”

“Seven thirty, the terrace, Lucrezia,” Lena said gently. “And please send the details to Kara so she knows where to meet me.”

Jess nodded quickly picking up her phone.

“Yes Miss Luthor.”

Lena entered her office closing the door with a sigh and then heading straight to her bathroom to clean the remaining vomit off her back and change her shirt. 

Kara looked up as Lena arrived at seven thirty exactly. She smiled and waved one arm around Jonathon. Lena greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and gave Jonathon a smile.

“How has he been?” Lena asked sitting down. 

“Demanding. He wants someone to hold him constantly,” Kara said. 

“Hand him over for a bit then.”

Kara gratefully gave him up. She smiled as she watched Lena settle Jonathon in her lap before considering the menu. They were halfway through their starters when Kara smiled.

“There’s three photographers and they’re very excited,” Kara whispered.

“Well then quick look utterly in love with me,” Lena said with a wink.

Kara laughed and shook her head a faint blush covering her cheeks.

Jonathon for his part seemed to be content as long as Lena was looking at him. This resulted in Kara cutting Lena’s chicken up for her and at several points feeding her as Lena gave Jonathon his dinner. These moments were quickly documented by the photographers. 

By the time they had their dessert Jonathon was once more asleep in Lena’s arms. Taking advantage of his current adorable state they left, Kara carrying Jonathon and Lena putting an arm around her waist to steer her around the various obstacles on the street. The photographers went a little crazy.

“They’re following,” Kara muttered still smiling down at Jonathon.

“Well just to build suspense perhaps you and Jonathon should escort me home on foot,” Lena said. 

They lost their tail of photographers on the busy streets as they weaved among the crowds returning from late dinners and the theater. Lena kept her hand on Kara’s back the whole time. Neither mentioned how unnecessary it was. Instead Kara leaned into it a bit and Lena stepped closer.

Kara’s phone rang and Lena found herself holding Jonathon again as Kara left her with his bag and a kiss on the cheek to go change in an alley. Lena looked down at Jonathon.

“Looks like you’re coming home with me,” she whispered. 

Jonathon didn’t seem to mind. She increased her pace and ignored the bewildered looks of her security as she walked through the building and took the elevator up. Inside she looked around and then decided to sit on the couch and check the news. Supergirl wasn’t on it but after twenty minutes Lena looked back at Jonathon watching her from a pillow and had an idea.

“Would you like to join me in my lab? We can make something special for your parents,” she said.

Kara wandered into Lena’s home lab just after one am to see Lena sitting with Jonathon behind a blast screen as a flamethrower did it’s best to incinerate something.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked. 

“Making a fireproof baby capsule,” Lena said.

Kara blinked and looked at her confused as the flamethrowers shut off and Lena walked around the shield to check the capsule she’d made. She stopped.

“Hey Kara could you…” she motioned to the red hot capsule. 

Kara walked over and pressed the release button. The protective shield slid down. Lena smiled and extracted the contents.

“Hmm it’s still a little warm,” she said holding one of the peaches in her hand.

Kara looked from the capsule full of peaches to the flame thrower and back again.

“Why peaches?” she asked.

“I can’t find my other thermometer and my housekeeper ordered too many.”

Kara shrugged and picked one up biting into it.

“So why are you making this?” she asked.

“I thought it may be a nice gift. So far it’s fire and bullet proof. I was thinking of making it submersible but that would potentially compromise the fire proofing and I feel like that may be more important,” Lena explained.

Kara nodded walking around the capsule to examine it from different angles while Lena went over to her computer to look at some readings. She looked up a moment later her eyes going to the digital clock on the wall.

“Is that the time?” Lena asked. 

“Yeah it’s pretty late,” Kara said yawning as she went to pick up Jonathon. 

“We should probably go to bed then,” Lena said with a sigh. “Well that’s if you’re staying over.”

Kara turned and smiled at her.

“If it’s not too much trouble I’m a bit tired now and I don’t really want to fly anywhere else tonight.”

Lena smiled at her.

“You’re always welcome here, you know that.”

Kara collected the sleeping Jonathon and they headed back to the house part of Lena’s penthouse.

“It always astounds me that you only have one bed,” Kara said laying the sleeping Jonathon down in the middle of Lena’s ridiculously large bed.

“I only need one normally. And you never complained before.”

Lena smirked at Kara who blushed.

“I snuggled you one time-”

“Six,” Lena corrected.

“Okay so I snuggle you every time but it’s only because you’re very snuggly.”

Lena scoffed.

“Okay so uh… I guess we each take a side to make sure he doesn’t roll off in the night,” Kara said. “That’s a thing babies do right?”

Lena nodded.

“Do you want first shower while I find us something to sleep in?” Lena asked.

“Sure.”

Kara kept waking throughout the night and looking at Lena sleeping opposite her. Lena had one hand reaching across the bed to rest against Jonathon as though even in her sleep she was watching over him. At one point he coughed and she saw Lena’s eyes snap open. Kara gave her a small smile over Jonathon and Lena returned it. 

Kara loved Lena’s smile. Especially in moments like that when her guard was completely down and she was smiling just for Kara. It had taken a long time for Lena to smile at her like that again, but it had been the way Kara knew Lena had returned to being her best friend. 

Kara closed her eyes falling asleep listening to the steady beat of Lena’s heart mixed with Jonathon’s faster one in the bed beside her.

Jonathon woke them early. Kara decided to take care of him so Lena could have another fifteen minutes sleep. Then it was time to shower and Lena looked after him as Kara flew home to change and top up his bag. When she returned Lena was sitting at the table Jonathon in her lap and a tablet on the table in front of her.

“Okay so I’ve checked and the photos from last night are all about us having a romantic dinner nothing about starting a family,” Lena said scrolling down.

Kara sighed and started cutting up her mountain of pancakes while Lena ate her toast one handed. Jonathon kept trying to steal the toast as it moved past.

“We’ll give them until lunch and then step it up if needed,” Kara said. “I’ll take him to work with me for the morning then we can go to that sushi place you like. They have seats out the front.”

Lena nodded her agreement.

“Shall we feed him on our way to get coffee this morning?” she asked.

Kara grinned at Lena.


	2. An effort is made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They step up their domesticity to get a story going.

Kara’s morning at Catco was both entertaining and very difficult. Jonathon for his part seemed mostly content to stay in the capsule playing with his bear. Her coworkers however were split between those irritated at the presence of an infant and those who were circling her with bright eyes and whispered requests to hold him. She gave each of them one minute and then ordered them away in between researching her article.

She may have had to dip into her super speed a little to get everything finished before lunch. When the time came Kara retrieved Jonathon from his latest admirer and headed out. She was only running five minutes late but it still irritated her.

Arriving at the sushi place she found Lena already at a table on her phone. Her face lit up when she saw Kara approaching and accepted baby duty as Kara went in to get them something to eat. When she came out Lena was off the phone and playing peekaboo with Jonathon who apparently found the game hilarious.

“Okay, status report,” Lena said taking her offered sushi.

“So far all the stories I’ve found are about us being a cute couple, a few wondering about Jonathon but none suggesting we’re interested in starting a family. They all seem to think you’re being a supportive partner and helping me out. The word aunt is present in a lot of articles,” Kara said.

Lena hummed thoughtfully.

“Okay, you go spend the afternoon on your extras and I’ll take Jonathon. He can come to a launch with me. That should get more people interested and show I’m invested too.”

Kara had a sudden thought.

“Won’t you need a car seat for that?” she asked.

Lena grinned shaking her head. She turned the capsule around pointing to several holes in the design.

“Already thought of that,” she said.

“You really are a genius,” Kara said toasting her with a sushi roll.

“I stand on the shoulders of giants.”

Kara gave her a confused look.

“I started with someone else’s design then improved it,” Lena explained. 

Kara nodded thoughtfully. That did explain how she’d managed to make one so fast.

Lena arrived at the launch to several very confused members of her PR team. She sighed.

“I’m babysitting. I checked it’s not against any company policy, and I’m not meant to be talking today Dr Campbell-” She noticed their sightly pained looks. “Isn’t here is he?”

Her PR team slowly shook their heads and she sighed resigned. 

“Well Jonathon it’s a good thing you’re so photogenic,” she said looking down at him. 

Jonathon was asleep and so didn’t respond. Lena decided not to circulate like she normally would at a launch. Instead she found a convenient table placing Jonathon beside her and speaking with people as they approached, many of whom asked about Jonathon. 

Each time she smiled warmly at them and said she was looking after him with Kara for some friends, followed by some comment about how cute he was. Everyone seemed to find his presence nice enough, especially unconscious. She had expected him to sleep through everything but of course he woke up right before she was going to have to make her presentation. Resigned Lena picked him up and motioned for Frank to take the capsule and put it back in the car. After the presentation and question period she was planning to head back to the office, may as well save some time. 

The presentation was simple enough, it was known she hadn’t been the intended speaker and so her partially reading from notes wasn’t considered a detraction. The majority of the questions too were straightforward and stuck to the product. That was until Jonathon became increasingly active towards the end and Lena was forced to adjust her hold lest he grab her lapel mic. One reporter took this as an opening. 

“Miss Luthor, what’s with the baby?” the smiling reporter asked.

“I’m babysitting,” Lena said with a shrug rocking Jonathon from side to side in an effort to calm his squirming. 

“Babysitting?” he repeated with a smirk.

“Yes. I am caring for someone’s child while they’re away. I’s a very common practice.”

She motioned to one of the PR juniors and he looked at her confused.

“Caring for it?” the reporter continued in disbelief.

Lena sighed giving up on silent communication she offered Jonathon her wrist with it’s shiny watch to play with. She looked at the reporter. He was looking far too superior for her taste.

“Yes, you know that thing you do with children. Feed them, change them, put them down for naps.”

“Wait so you, _Lena Luthor_ , changed a baby’s diaper?”

Lena rolled her eyes. She couldn’t help it. The man was an idiot.

“Yes, twice already today,” she snapped.

“Really?”

“Yes. Is there a reason you’re struggling to understand the very basic information I have given you?”

“Forgive me but you don’t seem the maternal type Miss Luthor.”

“Excuse me?” she said glaring at him.

She was getting angry now. She was very maternal thank you. Just because she didn’t gush over children and worked long hours didn’t mean she wasn’t capable of-

Jonathon squirmed harder making a noise of protest and she looked down at him for a moment as he wriggled. She adjusted her hold again. The watch clearly wasn’t working.

“Well it’s just you have a reputation for being too… cold,” the reporter continued. 

Lena raised a single eyebrow not looking up from Jonathon as she gave him her fingers to chew on. He seemed to prefer them. Or maybe it was the number of shiny rings she had on.

“You mean I’m a Luthor,” she said still not looking up. 

“Well it’s hardly a family known for it’s loving care. Just look at Lillian-”

And just like that he had sealed his fate. Lena retrieved her hand from Jonathon’s grip rocking him gently as he made another noise of protest. She opened her phone calling Lillian ignoring the signals from her PR team. Lillian answered, she always answered. It was actually concerning that she did.

“Lena?”

“Mum sorry for disturbing you but I thought you might want right of reply. An idiot masquerading as a reporter is suggesting Luthor’s are incapable of changing a diaper or looking after children. Too cold apparently.”

There was a pause.

“Put me on speaker.”

Lena put her on speaker and placed her phone next to the podium microphone so it could be picked up. Jonathon made a noise and she quickly turned her attention to him patting his back and rocking him gently as he kicked. 

“I am sure that many of you feel that the Luthors are the kind of family to have everything done by silent servants but you are incorrect. Lionel and I always handled the care and raising of our children and did not shirk tasks just because they were unpleasant. My husband and I changed the overwhelming majority of Lex’s diapers ourselves. Every time either of our children fell ill it was our hands that wiped the sick from their mouths and it was our hands that applied lotion to every burn, rash, and cut. Just because you never saw it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. So I will thank you to please take your idiotic notions of what a devoted mother looks and sounds like and choke on them.”

There was a long moment of silence from the reporters and Lena smirked at them just a little. Then Lillian sighed.

“And Lena that child is exhausted you need to put it down to sleep.” 

“He just woke up-”

“Just because a child opens their eyes does not mean they’re awake. You need to wait two minutes to see if they’re actually awake or just thinking about it. Put him down somewhere dark and quiet and wait. He’ll be asleep in minutes.”

Lena sighed looking down as Jonathon begun rubbing his eyes. She hated when her mother was right.

“Call me if you and your girlfriend need help.”

“She’s not my-”

Lillian had already hung up. Lena took another deep breath calming herself after dealing with her mother. Jonathon kept squirming and rubbing his eyes again. She adjusted her hold to accommodate the increased movement.

“God I hate her,” she muttered.

Jonathon uttered a small cry and Lena quickly grabbed her phone. She knew what that meant.

“If that’s all your questions I’ll be somewhere dark and quiet because apparently my mother knows everything,” she said removing the lapel mic.

“Including about your relationship with Kara Danvers?” One very brave reporter asked.

Lena stopped and worked very hard not to roll her eyes again. She turned to look back at the reporter.

“Oh yeah totally,” she said sarcastically. “She knows _all_ about our relationship.”

Lena kept walking as Jonathon started making increasing noises of protest. She murmured soothingly to him in the vain hope that would work.

“How long have you been together?” the reporter yelled.

“A year,” she said with a wave of her hand almost to the door.

“Weren’t you in a relationship with James Olsen six months ago?”

Lena stopped and sighed turning around to look at the idiot reporter who was still asking her questions.

“Really? Oh well I guess we were having an affair then,” she said. 

Jonathon started crying then. 

“Perfect,” she muttered.

A member of event security quickly opened the door for her and she stepped out into the dark corridor heading for an empty conference room. Jonathon was crying properly now as she tried to soothe him. She sat down in a padded chair giving him back her fingers.

“Shh it’s okay I didn’t actually cheat on James with Kara.” Jonathon wriggled again and she sighed. “I’d have dropped him immediately to date her openly.”

Jonathon settled quickly once he had her fingers to chew on again. She was starting to suspect he was teething. Thankfully he fell asleep two minutes later and she was able to retrieve her hand and call Frank to meet her outside.

“He really is a very demanding baby,” Lena said cutting Kara’s steak into bite sized pieces.

“That’s what Lois says. She insists he thinks he’s a Kryptonian Prince and must therefore be carried everywhere.”

Lena laughed softly and turned back to her own food. Jonathon begun wriggling causing Kara to drop her fork to hold him with both hands. Lena put some steak and mash on the fork and offered it to Kara. 

Kara smiled gratefully and opened her mouth.

“Thank you,” Kara mumbled.

“Darling don’t talk with your mouth full. You’ll set a bad example for the baby,” Lena said.

Kara started laughing and shook her head giving Lena a look. Lena raised an eyebrow and then Kara very deliberately swallowed. 

“Thank you, _Darling_ ,” Kara teased.

Lena tried to smile back but at hearing the word come out of Kara’s mouth her heart started racing and she felt heat creeping up her face.

“Lena are you-”

“No!” she said quickly trying to stop it. “I'm a Luthor, we don’t blush.”

Kara held it in for a whole two seconds then she was laughing which made Lena blush more and so Kara kept laughing. Lena grabbed Jonathon using him as a shield as Kara kept laughing.

“Are you quite done?” Lena asked trying to sound irritated as her face continued to redden.

Kara forced herself upright still giggling.

“No, _Darling_.”

Lena glanced around and decided it was worth it and threw a bread roll at Kara. Kara caught it as Lena huffed and focused her attention on Jonathon until the blush faded.

“I can’t believe that’s what got you to blush,” Kara said smirking.

Lena couldn’t either. On the scale of things that might make her blush she would normally have rated being called darling fairly low on the list of possibilities. But then again things with Kara never went how she expected. She reached over and picked up her water.

“I was just surprised,” Lena muttered.

“Uh huh, sure you were,” Kara said picking apart the bread roll. “Does it work with other pet names.”

Lena tried very hard not to think about it but her heart started racing and Kara clearly heard. Her face lit up with childlike glee and Lena knew she was doomed. 

“Shit,” she muttered.

“Honey,” Kara said giving her an intent look. “Sugar, sweetheart, sweetie, love, dear.”

“Kara!” she protested feeling heat creep up her face again. 

Kara grinned as a couple of people turned to look at them. 

“Why are you torturing me?” Lena muttered.

Kara beamed at her. Lena forced the blush away through sheer force of will as more people begun sneaking glances at them.

“I’m just working out what the best pet name is for you babe. Baby, bae?”

Lena sighed heavily. 

“Snookums.”

Lena glared at her. Kara only seemed to consider this encouragement.

“Honeybun.”

“No,” she said firmly. “No, I am drawing a line in the sand there will be no comparison to rabbits in any form. Or any other small cute, fluffy… things.”

Kara was laughing again.

“That’s your line in the sand. Rabbit based pet names?”

Lena grit her teeth as Kara kept giggling at her.

“Kara do not make me go Luthor on you,” she growled.

Kara’s eyes widened a little and she bit her lip looking at Lena a giant grin spreading across her face.

“Luthor on me,” Kara said slowly.

Lena scrunched her face up feeling the dozen pairs of eyes on them.

“That sounded like a sex thing didn’t it?” she said. Kara nodded quickly. “Fuck.”

Kara started laughing again. Lena sighed and signaled to the waitress.

“The bill please.”

The waitress disappeared as Kara continued shaking with laughter. She was actually wiping away tears. The waitress returned and Lena retrieved her card one handed. Kara leaned forwards.

“So, your place or mine?” she asked.

Lena sighed and found herself smiling at Kara.

“Yours. We were at mine last night.”

Kara smiled and rose.

“We can do a movie night,” she said.

Lena nodded turning to get up. Kara held out a hand to help her. Lena adjusted her hold slightly and rose ignoring how Kara’s hand on her lower back made her stomach fill with butterflies.

“We could watch Netflix,” Kara added with a smile.

“Kara the next words out of your mouth had better not be a Netflix and chill joke.”

Kara clamped her mouth shut and Lena could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. Lena sighed heavily and looked at Kara.

“Just… let’s just go before Jonathon gets annoyed and makes his opinions known.”

Kara smiled and leaned closer. 

“Anything for you, zrhueiao.”

Lena narrowed her eyes.

“What is that?” she asked letting Kara guide her through the restaurant.

“Kryptonian, I won a bet with Supergirl once and she taught me a few words.”

“Uh huh, so that’s what, Kryptonian for rabbit?”

“Nope.”

Kara smiled at her and Lena had a feeling she’d just been played somehow.

“Kara, what does zrhueiao mean?”

Kara led her out of the restaurant with a very sweet smile. She leant over to whisper in her ear.

“I might tell you, one day.”

Lena sighed and gave Kara an exasperated look and they got into her waiting car. 

At Kara’s they put Jonathon in his new capsule by the couch and Kara pulled up their movie queue.

“The Road to El Dorado?” Kara asked.

“Sure,” Lena said with a shrug.

She moaned as she finally took off her shoes and lay back on the couch.

“Do you want to get changed?” Kara asked.

“Ugh moving is a terrible idea right now,” Lena said closing her eyes and putting her feet over the end of the couch. 

“I’ll fetch you something to wear and then get the ice cream out.”

Lena made a noise of agreement her eyes closed. When Kara returned Lena did find the stamina to get up and change into a pair of Kara’s green flannel shorts and a Bugs Bunny t-shirt before returning to her prone position on the couch, now with her head in Kara’s lap. Kara smiled. Lena rarely wore anything that looked comfortable outside of sleep. She’d questioned her about it and Lena confessed she had a whole draw of sweatpants and comfortable jumpers but she rarely wore them because the effort of getting changed into them usually wasn’t worth it for the half hour she intended to be awake.

Twenty minutes into the movie Kara’s phone rang and she found herself flying out the window to go help out with an out of control factory fire. 

When she returned two hours later Lena was fast asleep on the couch. The movie was still paused and a book hung limply from Lena’s hand. Her other hand was wrapped securely around Jonathon who was asleep on her chest. Kara stood there just looking at them. 

She probably would have stayed there indefinitely just looking at them as that strange feeling only Lena seemed able to evoke pulled at her heart, but Lena’s hand twitched and the book fell with a soft thud. Kara snapped out of her trance blushing for reasons she couldn’t quite pinpoint and moved forwards. Then she got an idea. Taking out her phone she took several photos. Satisfied she had recorded the moment Kara put the book away and then carefully moved Jonathon to the cot in the bedroom. She covered him with a blanket then returned to retrieve Lena.

Instead of waking her friend she gently picked her up and carried her to the bed tucking her in. Lena twitched and her eyes blinked open for a second then she seemed to fall instantly back to sleep as Kara covered her with the blankets. Kara smiled and got changed climbing into bed beside her. After a moment’s hesitation she shifted over wrapping her arms around Lena and letting herself have a moment to breathe in the smell of whatever expensive oils Lena used on her hair. 

“Goodnight my love,” she whispered.

Lena remained asleep and unaware of the feelings she evoked in her best friend. Kara closed her eyes and let herself drift off with Lena in her arms.

Kara woke to an empty bed and frowned. She had a vague recollection of Lena getting up and covering her with the blankets but nothing more. She looked around Jonathon was missing from his cot and she could hear Lena in the lounge. More importantly she could hear Lena playing up her Irish accent.

“Why must you wriggle every time I try to clean you up? Yes I know it’s cold but you’ll get a rash if I don’t.”

Kara smiled and got up quietly retrieving her phone. She poked her head out of the bedroom and smiled. Lena was kneeling on the floor with Jonathon on a blanket before her changing him. Jonathon was laughing and kicking his legs as Lena made faces at him. The early morning light came through the window bathing the two of them in an almost magical glow. 

Kara raised her phone opening the camera app. She hit record.

“And if you stop wriggling for a moment I’ll be able to put this on you properly. Yes I will. No you can’t have the bear until I’m done, no you can’t,” Lena said her Irish accent getting thicker. 

She finally closed the tabs on the diaper as he tried to roll over. Lena kept him in place with one hand as he made a noise of protest. Lena grabbed the pair of pants she had nearby and begun rolling up the legs.

“Yes I know I’m a very evil Luthor not giving you Mr Bear. Now if I can just… Aha! Only one leg to go and… all done Mr Lane-Kent you are once again clean and- Kara are you recording this?”

Kara smiled.

“Yes but only because it’s the most adorable thing in the world.”

Lena sighed as she leaned over and picked up the bear Jonathon wanted holding it out to him.

“Well at least now there’s proof I did in fact change a diaper,” she said.

“You also did a cute voice and commentary. And…”

Kara hesitated. Lena waved her hand motioning for her to go on. Jonathon threw the bear away and Lena sighed. Kara stopped the recording her eyes still fixed on Lena.

“Lena do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?”

Lena gave her a disbelieving look as she picked up Jonathon and started walking towards his high chair.

“Kara, I got out of bed ten minutes ago, my hair is a mess, I don’t have any makeup on, and I’m wearing clothes three sizes too big. I’m pretty sure I look very average right now.”

“Nope, you look beautiful and I’m going to post this online just to prove it to you.”

Kara did a quick check of the sound and posted the video to her public social media. 

_Proof Lena Luthor did in fact change a diaper. Spoilers it’s adorable._

Kara spooned mush into Jonathon’s mouth as Lena pulled out her phone checking notifications. Lena made a frustrated noise.

“Now everything is about a possible affair while I was dating James.” 

Kara sighed then she looked at her phone and saw a message from James that was just a screenshot of one article with a selfie of him looking very confused. Kara quickly typed out an explanation and sent it to him. He sent back a thumbs up and a money sign.

Jonathon fed Kara turned to her own breakfast. Between scrambling eggs and cooking bacon she read through the articles Lena had sent her. She smiled looking at all the photos of them with Jonathon. They did look very cute. Well she and Jonathon looked cute, Lena looked stunning. It really wasn’t fair that she could look that good all the time. 

By the time she finished Kara had her new favourite article. It had a picture of Lena holding Jonathon at the launch glaring at someone with the title in red _Who let a Luthor babysit?_

Lena had sent it to her with a rolling eyes emoji. Considering no one had worked out the origin of Jonathon Kara got to read increasingly dubious suggestions with everything from a secret lovechild of Lex’s to the various board members of L corp. Kara had laughed aloud as she read the suggestion of one tabloid writer that Jonathon was really Supergirl’s secret baby.

Lena returned from a shower and begun clearing the table.

“So Clark and Lois are due back about one, should we meet them for lunch and baby transfer?” Kara asked.

“Sounds good. Doug’s grill?” Lena suggested.

Kara’s mouth started watering at the thought of barbecue ribs and nodded quickly. Lena laughed.

“I figure they can feed two Kryptonians at short notice.”

Kara grinned and sent the details to Clark. 

“So what shall we do with our final four hours with baby Jonathon to tempt the media?”

Lena thought about it for a minute.

“Well it's a lovely Saturday morning, we could just parade around National City looking domestic until someone notices. I have a bunch of calls I need to make and from what I’ve seen of your inbox you’d do well to spend some time sorting and replying to everything.”

Kara laughed.

“I’ll just go shower and get changed. Do I have anything that just screams wife?” Kara asked.

“Well, I do love you in blue,” Lena said smiling at her.

Kara grinned back and wandered off to find something blue. 

By ten thirty Kara was pretty confident every tabloid in the city had at least a hundred photos of the two of them walking around the city with Jonathon. Lena carried Jonathon for most of it while talking on her phone as they wandered through the various parks. 

Kara walked beside her the nappy bag over one shoulder going through the thousand notifications she had. Between calls she showed Lena the funny pictures she’d found and the best comments on her post that morning.

“Everyone is tagging that reporter from the launch,” Kara said scrolling. “He’s actually put out a public statement apologising for his suggestion you weren’t maternal. Should I call everyone off?”

“Have we won yet?” Lena asked.

“No.”

“Then he can sweat it out a bit longer.”

Kara scoffed.

“You really got offended by that didn’t you.”

“I was holding a baby! Seriously, how much more maternal did I need to be?” Lena shook her head and then stopped looking around. “Speaking of he’s getting heavy. Shall we stop and give Jonathon some time to roll around on a blanket?”

They found a nice open bit of lawn to lie down on the blanket. Lena lay on her back answering emails while Kara entertained Jonathon. Every now and then Kara read things out to Lena making her laugh or groan depending on how bad the jokes were. 

Eventually they had to head back. Kara sped through the apartment gathering up all of Jonathon’s things and packing them neatly to be collected later. Lena changed Jonathon and tucked him into the capsule calling her driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love hearing what y'all think down in the comments, especially if this story made you laugh or smile. 
> 
> The ending will be posted in 48 hours, or once it finally makes itself work. For the sake of my sanity whichever comes first.  
> Until then, stay safe everyone.


	3. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark find out about the bet. Someone pays up, and the theoretical get's tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 as promised. Enjoy.

They had been at the restaurant for five minutes when the camera’s turned up. Closely followed by Clark and Lois. Lois swept forwards smiling her hands outstretched.

“Where’s my son?” she said. 

Kara handed him over as Clark greeted Lena with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Lois turned and gave Lena a kiss on the cheek as well. Kara wrapped Clark in a tight hug.

“I’ve seen the tabloids,” Lois said giving them a look.

Kara and Lena laughed sitting down. Clark frowned glancing towards the cameras.

“What’s-”

“We had a bet with Nia about whether we could convince the tabloids we were going to start a family. Instead we’ve been called the ‘cool aunts’ thirteen times and started a lot of suggestion that Lena had an affair with me while she was dating James.”

Lois laughed and Clark sighed accepting his son from his wife.

“A valiant effort though,” Lois said looking at the two of them.

“We tried so hard,” Kara whined dropping her head on the table. 

Lena gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. 

“Was it really that hard to play happy families?” Lois asked giving Kara a look.

Kara sat up shaking her head and grinning.

“Nope, we had fun.”

Lena nodded her agreement as she considered the menu.

“Was he good? I already know he was photogenic but was he well behaved for it all or are those just the moments he was behaving,” Clark asked.

“As long as we were holding him he was a sweetheart. The moment we tried to put him down though…” Lena sighed deeply.

“I told you. He thinks he’s a prince,” Lois said. 

“A very cute prince,” Kara said looking at Jonathon wistfully.

Lois looked at her and then glanced at Lena who was doing the exact same thing.

“Are you two dating yet?” she asked.

“What?” Lena asked turning suddenly.

Kara just sat there opening and closing her mouth for a minute before looking at Lena. They exchanged a look then both turned back to Lois. 

“We’re not-”

“No we-”

“We’re just friends-”

“Best friends.”

Lois watched their stammering for a moment and rolled her eyes.

“Oh please. You two are one drunk night away from getting knocked up. You may as well do the deed first.”

“We can’t knock each other up,” Lena said rolling her eyes. “That would take-”

“Five minutes in the fortress of solitude,” Lois finished.

Lena blinked then looked at Kara who was glaring at Lois. It dawned on Lena that Lois was probably not wrong. 

“Wait you- you could… how?” 

Lena’s eyes dropped almost of their own volition to the space between Kara’s legs.

“Not like that,” Kara mumbled crossing her legs.

“There’s just a um… bit of technology in the fortress that could, theoretically overcome that problem.”

“So it will make you grow a penis?” Lena asked amazed.

“What? No! It would just,” Kara coughed turning pink. “Harvest an egg from each of us combine them and then embed the embryo in my body.”

Lena blinked at her.

“Seriously?”

“Well only if one of the persons is a Kryptonian. And it’s also very theoretical because it’s technically patched together from an old design and has never been tested.”

Lena thought about it for a moment. She looked at Kara again.

“No but seriously?” 

Kara nodded stuffing bread into her mouth. The waitress appeared taking their large order then disappeared once more. Lena sat thinking for a time as Kara jumping on the break in the previous conversation quickly started telling Clark about the baby capsule Lena had made them.

Lena looked over and Lois winked at her. Lena smiled back and looked at Kara. Kara noticed her looking and blushed a little before spending most of the meal devouring as many ribs as she could in a race against Clark and his stomach.

Lena stole Jonathon back and held him while the Kryptonians ate. Eventually though the food was gone and the bill taken care of. Lena and Kara each gave Jonathon one last cuddle before handing him back and saying goodbye.

The next morning Lena was sitting at her desk going through the proposals from R&D when a smiling Jess walked in with a folded newspaper.

“I think you won,” Jess said.

Lena frowned then picked up the paper and saw the picture. It was one of probably a thousand of her and Kara walking in National City. She was on her phone Jonathon in her arms and Kara walking beside her one hand on her back guiding her around a blurred out jogger. She had to admit they did look like a couple. Then she read the headline and nearly spit out her coffee.

She quickly scanned the article then looked at Jess then back at the article then back to Jess. Jess smiled back and held out her coat.

“I’ll have Frank meet you downstairs so you can go collect your winnings.”

“Thank you Jess!” Lena said trying not to seem too eager as she headed for the door newspaper in hand.

Lena made her way across the floor of Catco ignoring the looks she got. Kara looked up at her surprised and smiled coming around her desk to greet her with a hug.

“Lena what-”

“We’re owed twenty dollars,” Lena said with a smirk.

“But we didn’t convince anyone we were planning a family,” Kara said confused.

“Oh but we did, just not who we expected,” Lena said handing over the paper with a smile.

Kara flicked out the page and her jaw dropped.

“Oh my God! This can’t be real.”

Lena smiled at her. Kara quickly scanned the article looking from it to Lena at several points. 

“Go ahead and check their website.”

Kara gaped at her in shock. She handed Lena the paper back and quickly did a search then she started laughing.

“I think it’s safe to collect now,” Lena said. 

Kara looked downright gleeful as she hugged the newspaper then Lena.

“Oh my God I can’t believe we did it,” Kara said looking almost giddy. “Too straight my left foot!” 

Andrea appeared her attention shifting between the gleeful Kara to Lena.

“Lena, what are you doing here?”

“Collecting on a wager.”

Lena smirked at Andrea and showed her the paper. Andrea gasped her eyes quickly running down the first few paragraphs. 

“Are you kidding me?” Andrea said looking at the article. “How did I miss this?”

“Because you hate the Daily Planet,” Lena said smirking.

They were attracting attention now. Lena spotted Nia and held out her hand.

“Pay up,” she said loudly.

Nia stared at her coming forwards.

“But none of the tabloids ran the-”

“The tabloids didn’t but guess what’s in the business pages of the Daily Planet?” Lena said handing her the now somewhat rumpled newspaper.

“Yeah Nia,” Kara said throwing an arm around Lena’s shoulders. “Take a look.”

Nia grabbed the paper staring from the picture to the article. The headline was hard to miss.

_Luthor raising a family causes a rise in L Corp stock._

“I’ll refer you to paragraph two,” Lena said smirking at Nia. “The couple’s recent interest in a more traditional married life and family structure has given investors new confidence in the company’s long term prospects.”

Nia handed the paper back looking a little shell shocked. She fished in her pocket for the money.

“And that is why you never bet against a Luthor. Especially one who ran a media company,” Kara said smugly. 

She turned and kissed Lena full on the mouth. Before Lena could react Kara had pulled back.

“I love you,” Kara said beaming at her. 

Lena’s jaw dropped as her entire brain shorted trying to think how to respond. Kara however seemed completely unaware how she had just thrown Lena’s entire world into a spin as she reached over and grabbed the twenty from a stunned Nia’s hand. Nia seemed frozen in place the only part of her moving was her eyes darting between Kara and the rapidly recovering Lena.

“And this is why I team up with Lena,” Kara continued. “She _always_ comes through for me.”

Kara kissed the twenty and pocketed it. Nia moved to say something to her but Lena stopped her with a hand.

“Wait for it…” she said.

Nia looked from Lena to Kara and back again. Kara looked up confused then she turned to Lena who smiled at her, then back to Nia. Kara froze her eyes wide and she spun around to stare at a smirking Lena. A series of emotions crossed Kara’s face starting with horror then joy, changing to confusion which quickly returned to horror again before it finally it settled on panic. Gay panic.

Lena picked up her newspaper again well aware of all the eyes on them. She smiled at Nia and Andrea before she put her arm around the stunned Kara. Kara looked to her terrified opening and closing her mouth. Lena smiled back and gently kissed her cheek.

“I have to get back to running my company darling but we can discuss that over dinner. I’ll place an order and you can pick it up on your way over.” Lena took one step then moved back. “Oh and just so there’s no confusion, it’s a date.”

Kara made a small noise that sounded rather like a whimper. Lena smiled and left laughing softly to herself. Things were going remarkably well for her today. 

It took another five seconds for Kara’s brain to finally kick into gear as she collapsed into a chair.

“Oh my god I kissed Lena,” she whispered. 

Nia started laughing.

“And now you have a date with her, tonight,” she said smiling.

Kara’s eyes got wider and she fumbled for her phone.

“I need to call Alex. Actually no I need to call Kate, maybe Sara. Maybe all three. Oh Rao I have a date with Lena.” She looked up at Nia. “What am I going to wear?”

Andrea scoffed.

“A button up shirt and nice underwear,” Andrea said.

Kara gaped at her.

“We were in boarding school together. I know what she’s into,” Andrea said. “You get five more minutes to panic about your date then I want you out on the street following up about the bike path wars.”

**One month later**

“Alex!” Kara yelled.

Alex looked up frowning as Kara ran across the main floor of the DEO towards her. She could see Lena following in sensible shoes for once. Kara came to a stop in front of her looking both very excited and worried. 

“Hi Kara, what’s…”

“We need your help, but you can’t get mad,” Kara said quickly.

Alex narrowed her eyes she didn’t trust that one bit. She turned to look at Lena who was catching her breath after her short sprint. 

“Why would I- What did you do?” she demanded looking at Kara.

“Why would you immediately assume _I_ did something?” Kara asked pouting.

“Because if Lena did it you wouldn’t need my help.”

Lena smirked at Kara. Kara sighed.

“Well I’ll have you know she is equally responsible in this and so-”

“Hey I wasn’t the one who was translating the instructions if anyone-”

“They weren’t specific and I was drunk!” Kara protested.

Alex was now worried. Anything with Kara translating was definitely alien and if Lena now needed her help there was a good chance it was either highly dangerous or possibly world changing. There was rarely any middle ground.

“How bad is it?” she asked looking between them. 

“Well it’s not _bad_ ,” Lena said slowly a grin spreading across her face.

“It’s potentially really good!” Kara said covering her face to hide the enormous grin she had. “But again you can’t get mad.”

“Kara!” she sank every bit of big sister power into that word and watched Kara cave.

“Okay so we think, _think,_ there’s this tiny possibility-”

“Try strong probability,” Lena corrected.

Kara made a face.

“Do we really want to say strong?” she asked turning to Lena.

Lena held up four fingers.

“I did four tests Kara. Four. They all say yes.”

Kara got this giddy expression on her face as she looked at Lena. Lena bit her lip returning the smile. Kara sighed happily and turned back to Alex.

“Okay so there’s a strong probability that I got Lena pregnant.”

Kara gave Alex a nervous smile. Alex blinked at her.

“I’m sorry, what?” she asked sure she misheard.

“I’m having Kara’s baby,” Lena said stepping closer to Kara and wrapping her arms around her. “Probably. We need to make sure but we’re fairly confident-”

“Sorry,” Alex said holding up her hand. “One more time. What exactly…” she motioned between them. “Happened?”

Kara and Lena exchanged a look. They turned back Alex. Kara seemed to be thinking for a moment. Alex waited. She was missing something here. She had to be. 

“So I got Lena pregnant, with my baby. I’m the Daddy in this scenario,” Kara said slowly.

Alex nodded. So apparently she hadn’t misheard. Her voice started out calm, it did not remain so.

“Kara, correct me if I’m wrong, but you don’t have a penis. So explain to me how you managed to magically grow one and get Lena Luthor pregnant!”

Alex’s voice echoed around the suddenly silent DEO. Kara looked at Lena and they both made a face.

“She sounds mad,” Lena said.

“Yeah she’s…” Kara glanced at Alex.

“Explain, now!” Alex ordered.

Lena glanced around at the agents who were all staring at them as Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times struggling to speak. Lena jumped in to save her.

“So you know how Kara has access to Kryptonian technology in the fortress of solitude…” Alex’s attention snapped to Lena and held. “Well there’s this one piece of old Kryptonian technology that was a part of their matrix. And well… it was theoretically possible that it could be adapted to be used with humans.”

Alex didn’t seem to be breathing as she looked at Lena.

“So we were drunk, four hours into our first date, talking about how nice it was babysitting Jonathon, and how cute babies are and how to have them…”

Alex was breathing again, very shallowly.

“Then Kara mentioned this technology so we were discussing the various theoretical applications and like I said we were a little drunk and it was all theoretical at the time and… it’s a little hazy after that, but the theoretical has now been tested and is probably now not so theoretical. If the four pregnancy tests I took this morning are to be believed.”

Kara nodded quickly. 

“So just to make sure I have this right. You two got drunk on your _first date!_ Then got your hands on _untested_ alien technology, and again, while drunk, used said untested alien technology to get Lena pregnant with _your_ baby, all without any medical supervision or assistance!”

No one spoke or moved for a moment as what seemed to be the entire DEO stared at them. Kara made a face looking at her sister.

“Well it sounds kinda bad when you put it like that,” Kara mumbled.

“And you’re incorrect,” Lena added. “We got drunk on our first date and used untested alien technology to get Kara pregnant, but someone,” Lena looked at Kara who gave her an apologetic smile. “Screwed up three lines of instructions and so…” she waved her hands. “I’m pregnant, probably.”

Kara did a little Tada motion with her hands. They waited. Alex took a deep steadying breath and pointed down the hall.

“Medical bay. Now,” she ordered glaring at them both.

“Yup medical bay,” Kara said quickly. “Going now.”

She held a hand out to Lena who took it and they headed off hand in hand smiling at each other. Alex took another deep breath a smile spreading across her face. She was going to be an Aunt. She looked around to see all the agents looking at her. She wiped the smile off her face and glared at them.

“Everyone back to work!” she ordered.

There was sudden movement as everyone suddenly found themselves something to do. Alex headed for the medical bay. 

She walked in to see Lena sitting on an examination table Kara standing between her legs their hands entwined and equally sappy expressions as they stared at each other. She marched over and pulled up a chair.

“Okay, so you have four positive pregnancy tests,” she said slowly.

“And morning sickness.”

“Anything else?” Alex asked working to keep her voice even as the enormity of what they’d done started to sink in.

“Well I haven’t gotten my period, my marketing director’s cologne nearly made me throw up, I cried when Jess brought me coffee this morning, and my daily calorie intake is now at five thousand. So there’s also all that.”

Lena gave her a look and shrugged. Alex nodded. 

“I’m gonna… that all…” She hesitated looking at them. “I need to run some tests, just to be sure.”

One hour, two consultations with a specialist gynecologist and watching Lena devour a whole pizza by herself it was certain. Lena Luthor was pregnant with Kara’s baby. Alex walked back into the medical bay to see Kara snuggled against Lena watching her type something on her phone. They were whispering together and giggling like schoolgirls. Alex couldn’t help smiling at them looking so happy together.

“Okay so the tests came back,” Alex said putting down her folder trying to look professional.

“And?” Lena asked smirking at her.

Alex looked at them both for a moment and sighed as a smile covered her face.

“Congratulations.”

“Yes!” Kara said jumping up.

Alex smiled watching Kara sweep a laughing Lena off her feet and spin her around. Lena kissed her and they stilled the two of them looking deep into each other’s eyes for a long moment. 

“We’re gonna have a baby,” Kara whispered.

Lena nodded smiling back her hand on Kara’s face.

“Yeah we are,” she sighed. ”God L Corp's stock price is going to tank when it’s announced.”

Alex laughed and Kara shook her head.

“Nope, remember Luthor raising a family causes a rise in L Corp stock. Especially if you pair it with the announcement about your latest R&D project and why.”

Lena grinned at Kara and kissed her again. Alex was about to clear her throat to break them apart so she could hug her sister when Brainy walked in.

“Brainy!” Kara said excitedly. 

“Hello Kara. You seem very happy today,” Brainy said looking at her and Lena.

“I am!” Kara said smiling. “Lena and I are having a baby!”

Brainy did not seem as surprised by that information as one would expect.

“Ah, oh that starts today?” he said motioning between them. “I offer you my best congratulations on the Supertwins. Your offspring will be most…”

It was a mark of how much Brainy had changed since his first days that the three women staring at him in shock registered before he finished speaking.

“Is this not the twins?” he asked. “I am sorry I was sure the twins were the first of your offspring.”

Several looks were exchanged then Alex cleared her throat as Brainy appeared to be thinking.

“Agent Dox,” Alex begun using her best director voice. “Are you saying you knew this was going to happen?”

“Yes, was that not clear?” he asked.

“So it’s twins?” Alex asked gesturing towards Lena. “They’re having twins. _Super_ twins.”

Brainy looked at them and then seeming to realise what he’d done just turned and left quickly pursued by Alex demanding answers.

Lena turned to Kara and kissed her. Kara melted into her embrace.

“Twins,” Kara whispered.

“The _first_ of our offspring,” Lena reminded her. 

Kara grinned at her.

“I can work from home for the first few years,” Kara said.

Lena laughed.

“I have a feeling we might need to get a bigger house than originally expected.”

Kara laughed and nodded pullng Lena closer. There was the sound of running footsteps and Nia appeared panting in the doorway. 

“Supertwins!” she said grinning at them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little piece. As always let me know down in the comments what you thought and any associated feels.  
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
